Partings
by Nestrik
Summary: Galadriel leaves her second child in charge of Lothlorien- thank you reviewers for correcting my mistakes


Parting 

Lothlorien was filled with sounds of a busy community. The elves that dwelt there had much to prepare, for there were many changes in Gondor that had to be attended to, as well as the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

Celeborn wiped his hand across his brow. There was much planning to do, before his parting from Lothlorien. He had to attend to everything that had to be set in order, all to documents, and his 'will,' which stated what should go to whom when he left Lothlorien.

The Lady of the Wood had much to do as well, although Galadriel never showed stress. She was a woman of mystique and few words. However, Galadriel was not concerned with business affairs. She left that to her husband, Celeborn, who seemed to have a never-ending string of words to say. No, Galadriel, though not a housewife, stayed in the home in those last few weeks before she left middle-earth, tending her second child, a daughter named Keladria.

Keladria  was exactly like her mother, from the seriousness of her demeanor to her long golden hair. The child was only seven, but had more understanding than Celeborn himself. Celeborn only took things in on the outside, and then they were gone as soon as need be, but Galadriel and Keladria  took in everything and understood.

As soon as Galadriel decided that the time had come for her to leave middle-earth, she called her daughter and led her down the hill and down a flight of steps to a clearing. A stream ran through it. 

It was the Mirror of Galadriel.

Galadriel readied the mirror and told her daughter to look deep inside it.

What Keladria  saw she did not speak of to Galadriel. It was so strange she could not put it into words.

        She saw Galadriel in a strange place. Her mother was on top of a hill, and she seemed to stare right at Keladria  and suddenly began to sing.

Tereth gire edomás 

_Kwele fis eledra_

_Tirih caras lorien_

_Lewa eree tilbereth_

_Hewa fala ladria_

Keladria  understood. Her mother had told her.

She was to have Lothlorien. She was the Lady of the Wood. 

Galadriel had also told her that she was leaving.

Keladria  looked at Galadriel. They spoke through each other's minds; the said things that could never be put into words, but it went something like this.

_Why are you leaving, mother?_

_It is my time to leave, Keladria._

_That's not a reason._

_I must leave because someone needs my protection._

_Who needs your protection more than I?_

_You will understand when you are older, Keladria. . _

_I understand now._

_I must protect the Ring Bearer._

_But his part is over._

_He was wounded by the sword of the Nazgǔl. He will never fully recover. Some of Sauron's power entered into him, and he will never fully recover. And he was used the Ring. He will never be rid of want for it, even though it will be destroyed._

_That is why?_

_Partly._

_What is the other art? I must know, mother. _

_I have used the Ring._

_Your ring?_

_No- The One Ring._

_But- how? When? Why?_

_When Frodo was here. I slipped the Ring off his chain. I just wanted to use it once. I had used one of the Rings, and I wanted to use the greatest one. I knew I had the power to do anything I wanted with that ring. I just used it once. But I regret it now. It has wounded me in a way that cannot be explained._

_But why do you have to go with him?_

_I feel like I owe him something, after I tried on the Ring. I also want to be close to someone who used it._

_But why must I stay, mother?_

_You must rule Lothlorien. You are the only one. Lothlorien will not be around much longer. But while it is, I need someone responsible in charge of it. Who is more responsible than my daughter, my beautiful, intelligent daughter?_

A few weeks later Galadriel and Celeborn left Lothlorien at different times. Keladria  watched their horses depart. She knew that her mother trusted her. 

Just before Galadriel disappeared over the horizon, she turned and looked at Keladria.

Keladria felt like a flash of light had entered her mind, and she was wallowing in it. Keladria closed her eyes, dropped to her knees, and suddenly, she understood.

The Ring had been destroyed, and a hole opened in Galadriel's mind that could never be filled.

A tear ran down Keladria 's cheek as she raised her hand in a gesture of farewell.


End file.
